The present invention relates to a lubricating oil supply device for an automatic transmission.
There exists a lubricating oil supply device for an automatic transmission as discussed by Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-250253. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-250253, a part of the lubricating oil is supplied from an oil hole (12a) (note that numbers within parentheses show components in the drawing of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-250253) formed in an input shaft (12) to an oil hole (22a) of a first sun gear (22) by a centrifugal force of a rotation of the input shaft (12), supplied to an inner side radial direction hole (50) formed in a support wall (44) by a rotation of the first sun gear (22), and then supplied from a radial direction hole (52) to a shaft direction hole (54) of a pinion shaft (32) and a pinion shaft (68). The lubricating oil introduced from the shaft direction hole (54) of the pinion shaft (32) and the pinion shaft (68) is guided to an outer circumference surface of the pinion shaft (32) and the pinion shaft (68). The lubricating oil is also supplied to a lubricating oil supply hole (86) from the space between the support wall (44) and a ring gear flange (88).
With this structure, the lubricating oil supplied to the lubricating oil supply hole (86) is supplied to an outer circumference side while expanding along an enlarged diameter section (86a), whereby the lubricating oil is supplied also to an inward friction plate (82) on a clutch piston (84) side and the inward friction plate (82) isolated from the clutch piston (84).